Rise of The Black Orchid
by LoveLilacPandas
Summary: The Corona-Frost family crosses the sea to visit Rapunzel's cousins, Anna and Elsa. But things take a dark turn when 9 year old Sophia Corona-Frost loses her parents and her brother, Flynn, starts muttering something about The Black Orchid rising. So when all seemed to be back to normal, turns out... Nothing, is as it seems.


p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"Hello! I am new to posting stuff! So this is my first story, I am working on a book and maybe writing this will help me with some technical difficulties. But I would really love feed back on my style of writing and whatnot. My brother is also helping a bit. I hope you like it!/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 1: The Initial Actspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" spanspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%;" One week after the events at Arendelle, everything almost went back to normal. Elsa kept the gates open and the two sisters learned new things about each other; rebuilding their sisterly bond. "Elsa!" Anna screamed as she slid across the iced-over-forum, not sure how to stop or turn around. She closed her eyes and waited for impact. Anna felt herself falling fast; a few seconds later after nothing else happened Anna opened her eyes to find herself looking into the hazel eyes of, who she hoped was her boyfriend, Kristoff./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Whoa there feisty pants," he whispered, Anna smiled and blushed a bright red.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Anna! Are you-" Elsa's question was cut short when she saw Kristoff set Anna up-right. Anna wobbled and gripped Kristoff's biceps. Elsa smiled and turned around to head to her study: She needed to get the tax papers signed and sent off.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Queen Elsa?" said a small brunette haired girl, pushing her way through the crowd.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Yes, sweetheart?" Elsa said, kneeling in front of the little girl. Tears had welled up in the little girls wide emerald green eyes.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "I can't find my mommy and papi." Elsa hesitated before she pulled the small girl into a hug; remembering 'emlove thaws'em to herself./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Who are your mommy and pap?" Elsa asked.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Queen and King of Corona. Rapunzel and Jack Corona-Frost."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "What's your name, darling?" Elsa had so much sympathy for the girl that the green grass beneath her feet froze.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Sophia Corona-Frost."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Well Sophia, come inside with me. I will do everything in my power to help find your parents."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "And my brother? Flynn, he's my older brother." Elsa nodded and took Sophia's small hand in hers. They walked inside, Sophia silently crying.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"When Elsa came back out to retrieve her sister. Anna was giggling with Kristoff as she kept falling on her ass, still learning to skate. Kristoff grabbed her forearms and lifted her up.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Anna?" Elsa started, "Can we talk?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Course! Can Kristopher come?" Kristoff rolled his eyes.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Elsa hesitated staring at him for a minute, "Sure." She turned sharply on her heel and walked towards the castle. Kristoff swept Anna off her feet, wedding-day style. After they entered the castle threshold Anna asked, "Elsa, what's going on?" noticing Elsa's distress.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Just come to my chambers, change do whatever. But make it quick." Elsa continued to walk up the stairs. They watched her go until she was out of sight. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""So, where's your room?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You want to see my room?" she asked, shocked, but kind of giddy and nervous.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Well do you want to take the skates off here?" he looked around.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""No," she giggled, "my room is upstairs third door on you left." Anna smiled as he carried her all the way up the stairs with easy. He sat her on the bed with light green bedspread with embroidered flowers on it. He looked at the pink and green walls and the clothes spread across the floor thinking, 'defiantly Anna's room.' He smiled to himself.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I'll be on the balcony." He said. Anna took off the skates, it took a bit, and then changed into her green and light pink dress; she left her hair down letting the waves curve to her face. When she felt like she was pretty enough se opened the balcony doors. Kristoff jumped and turned around and stared at Anna.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Wow." He breathed, taking her natural beauty in.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What? Is something wrong, do I look okay?" she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You look amazing!" he said, Anna looked down at her dress then remembered Elsa's request. Her eyes widened.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""We have to go!" she grabbed Kristoff's hand and bolted down the hallway dragging Kristoff behind her. They rushed to the large oak doors at the end of the hall. When she burst through the doors Elsa stood and pushed them into the hallway, then shut the doors behind them.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Anna, there is a little girl in there who has no idea where her parents and brother are. She asked me for help." Elsa paused, "Her mother is our cousin, Rapunzel."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Rapunzel's daughter is in there?" Anna looked at the doors. "I will help in any way I can!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Elsa opened the doors and whispered, "Sophia?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Elsa!" she hopped off the bed and rushed over to the Queen.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""It's okay, Sophia, you don't have to. You are my guest." Elsa said. "I want you to meet my sister, Princess Anna, and Kristoff, the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hello Princess Anna. Prince Kristoff." Sophia bowed.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""OH, I'm not royalty. Just a commoner." Sophia gave Queen Elsa a confused look. But dismissed the fact that Kristoff was allowed in the castle if he was just a commoner. Sophia went back to painting another picture to add to the many other paintings already spread across the floor.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Elsa turned to Anna and said, "Start at the harbor that's where she last saw her family, she has an older brother named Flynn too." Anna nodded and touched Elsa's arm; Kristoff and Anna left the room.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Do you really think we can find her parents?" Kristoff said as they walked down to the harbor.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Don't ask me that, I lost my parents in a shipwreck, I can't let her lose her parents." She responded and continued marching to the fjords. He noticed a tear slide down her cheek and pulled her into a bear hug. He pulled away and wiped the remaining tears away and said, "they we will find them and if we find out that her parents are gone we can find her a new home-"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""She's a princess but way too young to take the throne yet."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""We will figure this out, right now we need to check the harbor, okay?" Anna nodded.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" * * *span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Elsa stayed with Sophia in her room. Noticing Sophia's shivering and goose bumps Elsa stood.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "I'll go get someone to get a fire going." She said and left the room. She walked down away to find a servant and stumbled into one of her many knights, whom she had not learned the name of yet.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Queen Elsa!" he said and got on his knees quickly, bowing at her feet.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Please sir, you don't have to do bow." Elsa said, still not used to being Queen. Standing backup he said, "What are you doing roaming the halls? I heard you were supposed to be in the throne room with the North Sea council."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I need you to follow me, you can start a fire, right?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Of course my lady, but where are we going?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "My room, what is your name?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Sir Parker, why are we going to your room?" he struggled to keep up with her fast pace.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "I need you to start a fire to keep my room warm." She said.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Why? I thought you didn't get bothered by the cold?" he pondered.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Why all the Questions, knight?" she asked getting annoyed. Taking a hint he stopped with the questions. "A princess is lost and is getting cold and we need to find her parents."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "I can get a search party going, if you would like?" he insisted.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "No, I can do that but first I need to get to my room!" they whizzed up the stairs and turned right and when they reached her doors she stopped and opened it and found Sophia asleep on her bedspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Get a fire going." She whispered. Elsa found a pen and paper and begun to write a letter.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Okay, the fire is going." Parker saidspan/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Good." She folded the paper and handed it to Parker.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Give her this if she wakes up. Stay here. Protect her." She clicked the door shut and ran into the throne room.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "I'm sorry, council members, but I need to get a search party going for the King and Queen of Corona.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Why? We have other-" the man with a large potbelly and a black mustache said, loudly.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I know but their daughter is in my room and I can't let her lose her parent like I lost mine." He suddenly became quiet and nodded; he left the room.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"* * *span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "I have checked every boat and spoke with everyone on the dock! I have nothing, you?" Anna said exasperated.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Same," Kristoff said. Before they started heading back to the castle it started snowing.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Snow?" Kristoff looked up at Anna as she started shivering uncontrollably. "Anna?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "What?" her lips turned blue, she hasn't told anyone that ever since Elsa shot her in the heart she hasn't felt warm, not even in the slightest.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You're shivering" he gave her his jacket, "here take this." His hand brushed her neck as he pulled the jacket on. "Anna, you're ice cold, are you okay?" her teeth chatter and in response she whispered, "Elsa"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" Kristoff picked her up and ran into the castle to find Elsa. They found her in her room crying and sobbing in agony.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Elsa-"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "What Kristoff?" she said in an angry voice.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Anna. She's…cold" he hesitated on the last word as Elsa whipped around.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Set her on the bed, what happened?" she said.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "I don't know, it started snowing and she turned cold and started shivering."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Wait, it's snowing?" Elsa walked over to the window and tried to calm herself. Anna's temperature started to return to normal.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "She's getting warmer? Elsa what's going on?" Kristoff asked. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sophia was taken and I have to find her."span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I will go with you," Anna said weakly.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""NO!" Elsa and Kristoff exclaimed in unison. Anna sat up and said, "I am going soon, not right now." She said and laid back down. Kristoff started a fire in the hearth and sat at the end of the bed as Anna slept for the next several hours.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; margin-left: .25in; text-align: center; line-height: 200%;" align="center"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"* * *span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-indent: .5in; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"When she woke up Kristoff was gone, but she saw the balcony door cracked. She got up and walked outside. spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;""Kristoff?"/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Oh! Anna, you're awake." He said.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Where's Elsa?" she asked.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "I don't know, she left to go look for Sophia and Knight Parker, I think." He said. Anna, still wrapped in a blanket, leaned against the balcony railing next to Kristoff. He wrapped his arms around her for extra measure to keep her warm. They stood there hugging for a few minutes until one of the guards burst into Anna's room.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Princess Anna!"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Yes?" she entered the room from the balcony.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "It's one of the Corona-Frost's." Anna slid the blanket off her shoulders and followed the guard through the hall and down the stairs, into the infirmary. She saw a young boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes; nothing like his sister. His arm was wrapped up and the nurse was tending to his cuts and bruises all over his body. His handsome face was scrunched in pain.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "What happened to him?" Anna whispered to the guard.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "We don't know. Maybe you can make some sense of it. He came in saying 'The Black Orchid is rising.'" The tall but burly guard said behind her. "Does that mean anything to you, Princess?"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 12pt; line-height: 200%; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" "Not to me but I heard my father talking about Black Orchids when I was little. It didn't mean anything to me, until now." Anna spun around and walked out of the room.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif; font-size: medium;"I hope you liked my first chapter! I plan on posting a new chapter each week! Thank you so much! Please give me feed back it will really help me as writer, I don't like hate but if your view is like a critique I would love it so much! Thank You I hope you keep tabs on this! span/strong/p 


End file.
